Gone
by Gabbie Wabbie
Summary: He was was suppose to be gone. He was suppose to be dead. But how was he there in front of her. How was that possible and how would this change her relationship with the man that she promised she would never let go again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Nikita or anything in it.**

Nikita limped into Birkhoff's home. Her limbs were aching and the room spun in front of her. It had been a harder mission then she had anticipated. She hobbled to her room grunting in pain as she sat on the bed grabbing the first aid from under it. As she started to clean up her wounds she thought back to a couple hours earlier.

**Nikita's POV**

" Just be careful okay Nikita," Micheal said pulling up her chin for a kiss. " I promise," I said returning the kiss. As I left the door I looked back knowing that there was always a chance I might not come back. I had told Micheal and Birkhoff that it was an easy mission that no back up was necessary. That was how it was suppose to go. My heart started pounding as I got closer to my destination. I pulled the car of the rode and got out. The road was empty of any cars and had no buildings around. A woman was walking on the sidewalk looking at her phone. So that was her. Birkhoff's replacement, she was obviously good with a computer but not nearly as good as him. I was surprised that no security was was around her for protection. " Freeze, and put your hands behind your head," a voice said. I felt a gun to the back of my head. I slowly lifted my hands up. I turned slowly to see half a scared face. " The acid burns are healing quickly," I commented smiling at him. " Yes and now I have my revenge," He said his eyes flashing with his hatred of me. My mind was racing. _How can I get out of this think Nikita think,_ I thought to myself. He was still talking but I was not listening. I was looking around looking for an escape route. Then with out thinking my leg swung up kicking the gun out of his hand, He then grabbed me and threw me to the ground. The wind got knocked out of me. Gasping for breath I reached out for the gun and shot across the street. She was dead. We were no longer threatened by that new program she had made to track where Birkhoff's video feeds were coming from. Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head.

I could feel the pounding in my head where I had been hit and knocked out. I jolted awake expecting to see Amanda's face but i was still on the side of the road. Leaves and dirt covered my arms and legs as well as cuts and bruised. No one was around me. I looked around and saw a familiar face looking at me from a distance. My stomach suddenly became very week. I slowly stood up my head spinning, my limbs aching and then I threw up. My body heaved uncontrollably. He couldn't be alive, he wasn't there, my head was playing a trick on me. I wiped my mouth and keeled my eyes closed and rubbing my temples. I opened my eyes slowly but no one was where the man had been.

I finished patching myself up and look a long shower trying to clear my head. I convinced myself that I hit my head to hard and my mind was playing with me. I was so confused at why I waster dead. He had the chance, I was unconscious, He could have killed me so easily. When the dull pounding of my head stopped and the heat of the water had relaxed my aching bones I got out and changed into the softest most warm cloths I could find. My hair dripped cold water onto my baggy navy green sweater chilling me slightly but my sweats kept me warm. One would think that someone as rich as Nerd could afford a good heating system. I could smell an amazing dinner in the dinning room and I walked there quickly realizing how hungry I was. The news was playing. It showed the face of the woman I had shot. " Good job Niki, Amanda is having most likely having a fit right now, I can picture it," the nerd said smiling happily. "Your just happy that you don't have anymore competition," Micheal said smiling and rolling his eyes. I smiled at him and went to hug him. He was so warm and I felt so safe as he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. We all sat down and the table and ate the salad Micheal had picked up from Jetties . The sweet sent of the dressing tickled my nose. I smiled as I ate listening to Micheal and Birkhoff arguing about how, yes he did feel insecure about his geek skills.

The door bell ran and we all looked up weary. I grabbed a gun from under the chair and as did Micheal. We all walked slowly to the door and Birkhoff looked through the peep hole. That guy doesn't look like division or gogol. He opened the door Micheal and I hiding to the side to he couldn't see us. " I-Is Nikita here?" A very familiar voice asked shakily. I dropped the gun and looked at the person. My head started spinning again and my legs gave out but Micheal caught me. " You know each other Birkhoff asked moving aside do we could see each other clearly. The man had dark hair, light brown eyes and a pale complexion that suggested he had not seen sunlight in a while. My stomach started to clench."Yes we do," I said my eye's watering, " That's Daniel."

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Please review and dont be to mean this is my first story for Nikita :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_The door bell ran and we all looked up weary. I grabbed a gun from under the chairand and as did Micheal. We all walked slowly to the door and Birkhoff looked through the peep hole. That guy doesn't look like division or gogol. He opened the door Micheal and I hiding to the side to he couldn't see us. " I-Is Nikita here?" A very familiar voice asked shakily. I dropped the gun and looked at the person. My head started spinning again and my legs gave out but Micheal caught me. " You know each other Birkhoff asked moving aside do we could see each other clearly. The man had dark hair, light brown eyes and a pale complexion that suggested he had not seen sunlight in a while. My stomach started to clench."Yes we do," I said my eye's watering, " That's Daniel."_

**Micheal's POV**

My grip on Nikita loosened and she slipped slightly. Birkhoff pulled Daniel in and looked around outside to see if anyone had seen them then shut the door quickly. I picked up Niki and put her down on the couch. I sat down next to her and placed her hand in mine. She was shaking. I placed my arm around her and pulled her close to stop her from shaking. Daniel sat in the arm chair across from us and Birkhoff was on the other side of Niki. Daniel frowned slightly as he looked me up and down. " H-how?" Nikita asked her voice shaking, tears pouring down her face. " I dint know," Daniel said. All I remember is being at the docks waiting for you and then waking up in a bright room," He said biting his lip. Birkhoff went on his computer and started typing away. " How did you get out?" I asked him suspiciously. " I snapped the guards neck and ran. I diden't stop for anything. All I did was run until I saw that jackass about to shoot Niki and I sent him running," He said quickly his foot bobbing up and down from nervousness. " You had a cousin that looked fairly similar to you?" Birhoff asked turning the computer motor twords us. "Yes," said Daniel looking at the picture. "Once they cleaned him he would look identical to Daniel, but how did they get Daniel without Owen knowing that it wasn't him?" Nikita asked looking back at Birkhoff. " Division got Daniel before the unexpected family visit and when Owen called in saying he was dead they let him believe that," Birhoff said frowning slightly. Nikita stood up still looking at Daniel. " Where have you been all these years?" She asked her voice shaking. " In division. Niki, why didn't you tell me the truth? If I did know the truth we might be married and have kids already," He said standing up and pulling her hands up to his face. I stood up quickly my heart pounding. What if she picks him? What if she had already chosen? I felt a hand on my sholder. " Come on Mike," Birkhoff said leading me into the other room and closing the door.

"You are leaving them alone?" I said walking to the door. " Mikie, she has the right to talk to him alone," Birkhoff said sitting down. " But what if they," I said but Birkhoff cut me off. " What if they what? Micheal, if your wife just walked through that door with your daughter? What would you do?" he asked. " So you think she already has her mind made up?" I asked shaking slightly with anger. I understood though. If my wife walked through that door I would have broke down and run to them. " They were engaged Micheal," he said in a soft voice. " I know, I just really don't want to lose her. I have no idea what I would do," I said looking at my feet. I waited for what seemed like forever and then I couldn't take it any more, I walked to the door slid it open and my heart dropped.

I just stood there for a couple of seconds. They were kissing, but not in a aggressive way, but passionately. I could tell how much they loved each other just by the way they were holding each other. It took all my strength not to rip them apart and punch Daniel repeatedly. But I had to let out my anger and jealousy some how. I punched a vase that was on the table next to me. It broke to many little pieces and my hand throbbed painfully but I ignored it and stormed out of the room. As I passed Birkhoff I heared him yell , " Do you have any idea how much that cost!" I didn't care, I know that I had acted like a child but I could not lose her. I walked back and forth in our room not being able to stand still. Seconds later Nikita walked in closing the door behind her. She turned to me slowly tears in her eyes. I stopped knowing that she was looking at me to tell me that yes she loved me but not as much as she loved Daniel. I stood still frozen waiting for those words, but she flung her arms around me and started sobbing into my shoulder.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! I know it was short but please review :) **

**Thanks **

**~Gabbie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikita's POV**

" I still can't believe you're alive," I said biting my lip and looking at him shyly. " I know, I cant believe you thought I was dead this whole time," He responded placing me gently in his arms. It felt right, I had forgotten how much I missed him. His warm hug, his lips on my head, he felt so fragile compared to Micheal but it liked it. I would protect him, no matter what. I looked up at him and our faces inched closer until our lips met, and it was bliss. I felt him love, how much he had missed me, and that he didn't blame me for what had happened to him. I kissed him back softly as though one wrong move and he would be gone forever_. ***CRASH* **_I looked up to see Micheal, his hands in fists, his face red. I say anger, sadness and confusion in his face and my heart broke. He left the room and I stepped forward to follow but then I saw this look on Daniels face. I looked back at him. " He's your boyfriend?" Daniel questioned. " Yes," I said softly. " Well you should go tell him that we will be together and you will be leaving tonight, Niki, I found this amazing place in Hawaii, we will be safe, happy and near the beach, " He said taking my hand and smiling. " Daniel, I cant leave," I said frowning. "Why, because of him, Nikita, we were together first, I did all of this for us to be together. If you stay here this whole thing would have been for nothing, our whole relationship, I might as well be dead and waited years of my life trapped in division," He said hands starting to shake with anger. " No Daniel, I love you but I promised Micheal I would help him get revenge for his family," I said, "and I do love him and.. I dont think I could lose him," I said tears coming to my eyes. "Well, I will be hear so when you decide," He said sitting down on the couch again.

When I walked into Micheal and my room. He was walking back and forth biting his nail. When he saw me he stopped. That is when it hit me, I had to pick witch one I loved most and stay with them. I couldn't have them both. I felt my stomach drop and the tears leave me. I ran to Micheal. All I wanted to do was stay in his arms. He made me feel safe, he made me feel like I had a purpose. I pulled myself as close to him as I could, breathing in his sent. I couldn't leave Micheal. He had lost his Wife, his daughter and he couldn't be with his son. Birkhoff and I were all he had. At the same time, I couldn't just leave Daniel, he was my first love, he looked pass everthing that happened to him, every thing **I** made happen to him. I sobbed into Micheal's shoulder. He led me to the bed breaking our embrace, I felt cold with out him hugging me. He could sense that and moved close to me putting his arm around me kissing my head. " Micheal," I began to say but he cut me off. " Nikita, I know... I'm not happy but I know, you both are in love, and as much as it hurts, I do need to let go of you," He said looking at the wall behind me. His eyes were unusually bight and his face looked pained. "Micheal, I cant leave you, I promised you that I would help you get revenge on what Percy did to Elizabeth and Haley," I said. He cringed when I said there names.

**Micheal's POV**

As Nikita said there names I felt guilt because I knew, that if I had met Nikita before Elizabeth, I might have chosen Nikita, It hurt to think that, because if I had met Nikita before, they wouldn't be dead. Haley though, no matter what I loved Haley more than anything, but it hurt to know that Elizabeth was not my true soul mate, Nikita was. Elizabeth was perfect for me before, but division changed me, and I knew that with the person I had become because of it, only Nikita fit. "I can do that on my own, you did it alone for almost a year," I said, I could feel her gaze on me but I couldn't look at her. " I had Alex," she said rubbing my hand. " And I have Birkhoff," I said looking at our holding hands.

Daniel walked in and Nikita took her hand from mine, I felt empty. " So have you decided?" He asked looking at Nikita and then walking to her and taking her hand. My eyes widened. He hadn't made up her mind. I still had a chance to be with the one I truly loved. She was standing and Daniel was pulling her to him. I was not going to lose her. I had lost everything, I was not going to lose the only thing keeping me together and in my right mind. If all I had was revenge to keep me goingI would become soulless and I did not want that. I put my hand on the small of her back. She looked from Daniel to me, then back again. Her eyes widened and she walked to the door then turned to both of us and said, " I don't know." She walked out of the room leaving me and Daniel in the room together. Daniel turned to me. " She takes pity on you, so don't get your hopes up to have them crash around you," He said. " And how do you know that," I asked standing up. I was taller then him by several inches. I felt superior and wanted him to know that. " Well from what I've heard, you lost everything, " He grinned knowing that this would get to me. " And, what point does that make, " I said feeling the heat going to my face. " That means she is trying not to break you," he said walking out of the room casually.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just stood there for a couple of seconds. They were kissing, but not in a aggressive way, but passionately. I could tell how much they loved each other just by the way they were holding each other. It took all my strength not to rip them apart and punch Daniel repeatedly. But I had to let out my anger and jealousy some how. I punched a vase that was on the table next to me. It broke to many little pieces and my hand throbbed painfully but I ignored it and stormed out of the room. As I passed Birkhoff I heard him yell , " Do you have any idea how much that cost!" I didn't care, I know that I had acted like a child but I could not lose her. I walked back and forth in our room not being able to stand still. Seconds later Nikita walked in closing the door behind her. She turned to me slowly tears in her eyes. I stopped knowing that she was looking at me to tell me that yes she loved me but not as much as she loved Daniel. I stood still frozen waiting for those words, but she flung her arms around me and started sobbing into my shoulder._

**Nikita's POV**

I couldn't stop crying. The last thing that I ever wanted was to hurt Micheal, he was the person who had always stood up for me in division. The look on his face when he saw me and Daniel together was heart wrenching. " Micheal, I'm sorry. I am so sorry!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He said nothing so I just held him tighter. I kept trying to pull myself together but I couldn't. It was just to much. " I'm going to take a walk and clear my head," I said pulling away from his warm safe embrace. I tried to look at him but i couldn't bring myself to do it. I rushed out of the house ignoring the questions Birkhoff was yelling at me.

As I stepped outside the fresh air instantly relaxed me. I whipped the tears down my face and stared walking towards the beach that was close by. The wind was very strong and caused my hair to fly every where. I slipped of my shoes and squished the sand between my toes and sat down. The waves were crashing violently against the sand and rocks. "Niki please come inside there is an over whelming amount of competitive testosterone in that house and I need a lady to balance it out," Said Birkhoff plopping down next to me. " What should I do nerd," I asked looking at Birkhoff. " OMG did the great Nikita just ask for my advice?" said Birkhoff in a mock valley girl tone. I laughed and pushed him. "Well at least I got a smile," he said putting his arm around me. "I'm just so confused, Micheal has always been there for me and I love him but Daniel and I were engaged. I cant just ignore that and move on," I said. " Pick Micheal," said Birkhoff. "I'm glad I know where your loyalties lie," I said rolling my eyes. Suddenly I heard a big bang come from inside the house. Birkhoff and I looked at each other and then ran to the house as fast as we could.

**Daniel's POV**

Nikita burst through the door as Micheal fought this grey haired man with scars on the side of his face. Nikita jumped forward and kicked the man in the face. The grey haired man fell back pulling Nikita down with him. They crashed into the table behind them. Suddenly Nikita went limp and Micheal was kicked backwards. Gun shots rang and I saw Birkhoff standing next to me holding a gun, a shocked look in his eyes. the man then threw near by painting at Micheal as he easily lifted Nikita. Right before he exited the door he looked and me and and said , " Do you really think you could get out of division? We set you loose." He smiled wickedly and disappeared into the night.

" We need to leave. NOW!" Micheal yelled getting up. He grabbed me and a still stunned Birkhoff. As he dragged us out of the house I looked back just in time to see the house explode. I felt the heat reach us and felt myself getting lifted of my feet and hurtle towards the trees lining the beach. The last thing I saw was a large tree getting closer and closer. Then everything went black.

**Hey guys I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know It was short but i hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not posting for a while. Please leave a review/ comment :)** **Thanks for reading **

**~ Gabbie**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nikita burst through the door as Micheal fought this grey haired man with scars on the side of his face. Nikita jumped forward and kicked the man in the face. The grey haired man fell back pulling Nikita down with him. They crashed into the table behind them. Suddenly Nikita went limp and Micheal was kicked backwards. Gun shots rang and I saw Birkhoff standing next to me holding a gun, a shocked look in his eyes. the man then threw near by painting at Micheal as he easily lifted Nikita. Right before he exited the door he looked and me and and said , " Do you really think you could get out of division? We set you loose." He smiled wickedly and disappeared into the night._

_" We need to leave. NOW!" Micheal yelled getting up. He grabbed me and a still stunned Birkhoff. As he dragged us out of the house I looked back just in time to see the house explode. I felt the heat reach us and felt myself getting lifted of my feet and hurtle towards the trees lining the beach. The last thing I saw was a large tree getting closer and closer. Then everything went black._

**Nikita's POV**

I couldn't focus, my eyes were open but the objects in front of me were blurry. Suddenly I could feel the pressure of ropes on my feet as i realized that I was

hanging upside down. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them quickly. My eyes were starting to focus. I could see a woman sitting in a large fancy chair

sipping tea and watching me. " Amanda..." I said my voice horse."Hello Nikita," she smiled setting down her tea on a table filled with sharp knives. I struggled

against the ropes binding my legs together. I tried to pull myself up but it felt weak, as though all my strength was being drained from my body. " Don't bother

sweetheart," Amanda said stroking my face. I tried to pull away and I felt a sharp pain. Amanda held a small remote and pressed it again. The pain came again

but longer and more intense." Electroshocks, you like?" she asked starting to walk around me. " Go to hell bitch," I said clenching my teeth. "Not until you have

learned your lesson," she smiled as she pressed the button again. The pain was unbearable, I screamed.

**Micheal's POV**

I felt this burst of anger as I got up brushing leaves off my pants. Daniel was laying unconscious by a tree. I walk over to him quickly unsure if I would help him

or kill him. I first checked his pulse and was disappointed to find that he was still alive." Get up," I growled as I kicked Daniel in the gut. He jolted awake and

rolled over on his back clutching his stomach in pain." Damn Mike, no need to do that," said Birkhoff standing up slowly and picking the leaves out of his hair. I

shot him a look of disgust. _How is he defending that idiot? Birkhoff is suppose to be on my side,, I guess Daniel can charm anyone... son of a bitch, _I though as I

pulled Daniel up roughly. " This is your fault and YOU are going to fix it," I said pulling his face close to mine, " And I swear, every bruise, fracture, cut, or scratch

that is on Nikita will happen to you. Her pain is being caused by your stupidity and belief that you could escape from something bigger then the US government.

Now why don't we start trying to find _my _girl."

All Daniel could do was nod his head. I pushed him as hard as I could and he fell back onto the ground. I started walking to were Birkhoff kept his favorite cars

hidden and protected. " Mike why don't we take a taxi, I'll pay," said Birkhoff jogging next to me to keep up. " Nikita is being held captive by Amanda and you re

worried about damaging your damn car?" I snapped at him. " I just don't see the need to harm my babies," I heard Birkhoff mutter to himself. I could hear

Daniels heavy breathing coming from behind us as Birkhoff reluctantly punched in the code to open the garage that housed his "babies".

As the doors opened my jaws dropped. There was every single type of car imaginable down there. " Take your pick," said Birkhoff reluctantly, " Just not the 67

Chevy Impala." He said trying to shield the car from my view.

**Nikita's POV**

" LEARN WHAT LESSON!?" I screamed as Amanda shocked me again. " You really don't know how you've wronged me?" Amanda said as she started selecting

which knife to start with. She no longer looked amused, she looked disappointed. She picked up one of the knives and then looked up at me. " You should

know," she whispered as she walked closer to me. She was now studying my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying. Then suddenly her phone started to buzz, I

watched as a smile slowly crept onto her face. " I think we both need a break don't you think?" She asked still smiling at the phone as she walked out of the

room texting back whoever had sent her good news.

**Birkhoff's POV**

I stood there helpless as Micheal studied each one of my babies to see which car would be the most ideal for protection and a quick get away. Whenever

he started to get close to ones that I couldn't bare to part with I would give a little squeal to show how much pain he was putting me through. Luckily each had

a whole weapons arsenal in the trunk so which ever he picked we would already be ready. Suddenly I noticed that Daniel was sending a text to someone on

his phone while pretending to study the cars. _If the man is dead to everyone who knew him, who could he possibly be sending a text too and how could he even _

_have a cell phone? _

**_Yes I know, I'm a horrible person for not posting in forever. I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know this was kinda a dull chapter but I promise the next one will be action packed :)_**

**_So if you enjoyed it please leave a review/ comment thingy! Thanks so much for reading :)_**

**_~ Gabbie_**

**_P.S. did anyone catch my supernatural reference?  
><em>**


End file.
